Photodetectors are used to detect light in a variety of applications. Integrated photodetectors have been developed that produce an electrical signal indicative of the intensity of incident light. Integrated photodetectors for imaging applications include an array of pixels to detect the intensity of light received from across a scene. Examples of integrated photodetectors include charge coupled devices (CCDs) and Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors.